A Parallel World
by Jeimuzu Heiden
Summary: I'm a new student enrolling in Kadic, so let's see how this is gonna go.
1. 1st day

Hey, this is my first fanfiction so please don't bash.

_'Thinking'_

"Saying something"

POV - Point of View

'_This is weird', _I thought to myself as I was looking at this strange place.

Hold on, let me start at the beginning. My name is Jeimuzu Heiden and I'm from Tokyo, Japan. I was born October, 29, 1992. This year I'm a sophomore in High School, for some reason though, I ended up transferring to France instead of staying here in Japan. Weird huh?

So, anyway I got on a plane to go to A school in France called Kadic.

I think it's supposed to be like college, I mean there are boys' and girls' dorms like college so I think this is cool. When the plane landed, I got my thing and drove to the apartments I was supposed to live at for the school year, my parents are gonna pay for most of my expenses. '_So, tomorrow is the first day of school. I wonder If there are gonna be any bullies.' _

So, today is the first day at Kadic. I think this should be good. My first class is Algebra '_Shit,this sucks, I hate Algebra, actually I'm not a big fan of any class but gym' _So I entered the class and the first thing I noticed was A beautiful girl with pink hair. Then I snapped back into reality. The teacher asked me to share a little bit about myself, So I told them.

"My name is Jeimuzu Heiden, but here it would probably be spelled James.

But anyway, I'm 15 years old, I'm a transfer student from Japan, and I'd like to think of myself as a fairly smart person."

Then I took a seat next to the beautiful girl with pink hair, and started talking to her. I turned my head to her and said "Hello My name is Jeimuzu, what's your name?"

"Aelita" she said back to me. Aelita; That's a wonderful name.

So, after that class, I went to English. I introduced myself again and sat down. So after that nice nap, I woke up and next to me I noticed kid with a peculiar hairstyle; Blond hair standing up with a purple dot I guess you could say in the middle, he was also wearing a lot of purple.

The bell rang And I went to lunch, I got my "Delicious and Nutritious" food and looked for a place to sit, then I saw the following people; A male with short, brown hair, a t-shirt, and shirt over it, a girl with medium-length black hair, a male with blond hair with glasses on, and The kid I met from English and the girl from algebra. So I went to sit down there and I got tripped by some funny looking kid with glasses and a weird hair style(good thing there wasn't food on me). I got up and the next thing I walked up to the table and asked The boy with brown hair if I could sit there. He said "Sure, if it's okay with the Yumi, Jeremie, Odd, and" I interrupted and said "Aelita?" "Yea, how did you know her name?" "We met in algebra" She said. So they said it was okay that I sat there. Then I said to the boy with the brown hair "i didn't catch your name" "It's Ulrich, by the way are you okay man?" Then I said yea.

_'Hell no! I'm not okay, that dork just tripped me and I think my finger is broken'_ So I looked down at my ring finger and sure enough it was bent back so far It was almost touching my wrist, and they noticed it about as soon as I did.

So after Aelita and I went to the nurse(she offered to take me there at the lunch table) the nurse called my mom and dad via long distance, then she called the hospital so they sent the ambulance to come and get me. When they got there, they told me to get in the van so I did, but not before seeing that dork get suspended for tripping me.

This all happened I one day. Wow.


	2. Discovery

So, I was at the hospital after the dork broke my ring finger by tripping me, and I'm in a lot of pain,

or, at least I would've been had they not sedated me, so I woke up and My finger was in a cast.

It was black, my favorite color.

So I left the hospital about 3 hrs. later, so now, it's about 9:16 pm _'Holy shit, I was in there a damn long time.'_ So, as soon as I left, I walked straight home.(My car is in the school parking lot) So after I got home, I looked at the time on clock; 10:25. So I went to bed after that._ 'Let's hope tomorrow will be better'_

I woke up about 7:57, so when I realized School started at 8:30, I wasted no time taking a shower, getting dressed, brushing my teeth, shaving and running to school. So when I got there everyone was leaving for some reason, I'm guessing the flu, I mean it is February. But before I got to leave Aelita spotted me and ran over to me as fast as she could, I think it was 15 ft. in 2.3 seconds. So she came over to me and said "Are you okay?" "Yea, I'm good, my finger hurts like hell, but I'm good" "I'm glad, because I was worried about you" "Why?, Do you actually care about me, do the others no about this?"

"You're pretty funny James. Can I call you that?" "Yea."

I don't know what that girl sees in me, I mean isn't she in a relationship? I'd like to think a girl that beautiful would be.

But heres the weird thing, I seen all of the gang go into the woods, so, naturally, being the nosy one that I am, I followed them through a manhole, through the sewers, and into the city to a strange building, and inside that building I followed them into an elevator and through a door into a room with a huge computer, they heard my footsteps

and called me out, so I stepped out from behind one of the machines and As I was about to say something, Jeremie started with "How did you get in here?" And I said "I was just wandering what you guys were doing" "Well, I think you should leave" said Yumi . And as I was heading for the door, Aelita told me to stop, so I did; And these were the first words I heard. "Jeremie, why should he leave, he doesn't know anything about the program." "Quiet Aelita!" Said Jeremie. "Dude back off." I said. "You can shut the hell up too!" "Why don't you make me, asshole!

Then, Jeremie lunged at me, so I stepped out of the way, Grabbed his arm, tripped him, and sat on him (He's on his stomach). "Jeremie" I said. "If you want a fight, you'll get a fight, but you'll lose, if I let you up, do you promise to play nice?" "Yes" "Good. Ulrich, hold Jeremie to make sure he doesn't try anything. Can you do that?"

"Yea" said Ulrich so I let him up, and he didn't try anything, but I've still got Ulrich holding on to him.

Ulrich's POV

"Okay, you don't seem like a bad guy, but I've got my eye on you."

"Okay" said Jeimuzu, but I'm not sure if he's actually from Japan or a character set-up by XANA. I guess we'll just have to see.


	3. Exploration

Jeimuzu POV

"Okay listen, I don't really know what you guys are talking about, but I am somewhat curious." And here's what Yumi said. "When I say you should leave, I mean you should leave!" "Fine. I'm gone."

So after that "fun" adventure at the factory, (I later figured out it was called) I went back home and stayed up all night playing Guitar Hero 3 because there wasn't any school the next day. At least I don't think there was. There mightn't of been, I'm not sure. So after looking at the school calender I realized that I was right, no school.

So, the next day comes. Guess who I seen while I was taking a walk? The gang. "Hey, where are you going?" "None of you're business James" said Yumi. _'I think this girl __might__ hate me'_ "Look, I don't know what you guys have against me, but... Jeremie, what's wrong with your eyes?" Everyone looked at his eyes, and ALL of us muttered one word at the same time. (except Jeremie) "XANA!"

Then, they all looked at me. It started with Odd. "How did you know?" "What, you think I'd be stupid enough not to know about LYOKO?" "That's not the point. The point is you shouldn't know about LYOKO" said Yumi. And heres what I said. "Um, guys, I think we should defend ourselves from Jeremie instead of talking right now!"

So first, Jeremie went for Aelita and I tried to take him to the ground again, and this is about what happened. I grabbed his arm, tried to trip him, ends up he trip me. So after that painful fall,(my finger is still in a cast) I cursed Jeremie out all I could. (I Won't tell you the words I said because this is Rated T) But, apparently, that was enough to bring him out of the control of XANA and into his own control. "How did you do that?" Said Aelita. "It's easy" I said. "Just call him some names you never would. I don't mean embarrassing names either, because that won't work. I could show you guys how if you want" "That's okay" said Aelita, "I don't usually cuss at all"

"Okay" I said, but don't forget that I offered."

"By the way, Yumi, I've got a question." "Shoot." Said Yumi. "Is there a certain reason you hate me?" "I don't hate you, I just don't think you should know anything about this." "Why? I think I could really help you guys"

"I don't know." Said Ulrich. "You don't seem like a bad guy.

"I'm not." I said. "Lets go to factory to see what this guy has in him"

Odd said. So after we got to the super computer, They told me to get in one of the pods. So I did, and next thing I know, I was transported into LYOKO.

_'This is weird'_ I thought to myself as I was looking at this strange place. It was beautiful. Then I looked down and seen what I was wearing. I was in a black sleeveless shirt, black pants with red stripes, black boots, and a double bladed staff. And thats when I got shot by my first enemy. It had a cube shaped head and tentacles I guess. Luckily, I got up and used my staff to slice it twice before it blew up. "How was that?" I said. "Time for a tougher enemy." Said Jeremie.

Then a tank popped out of nowhere and "Killed" me I guess you could say. So I transported back to real world and I felt like crap.

"That... was...awesome...people" Then I passed out so when I woke up, they were right there. _'I think they'll be good friends'_


End file.
